Hidden Accord
The Hidden Accord is a group of Ex-Loners and people who rejected the factions. They want to help anyone with powers too weak to fend for themselves. The main idea is that the faction wars are futile and pointless. They'll lead to the destruction of what's left of the world and need to be stopped. Origin In an attempt to transform by downloading data from a computer something backfires and Blue Aero gets sucked into the network. After traveling at the speed of internet Aero ended up in a computer located in Mexico City. He was launched out and flew a few miles while riding the wind currents. While soaring through the sky Aero see's another man flying not too far away. In an attempt at contact Aero loses control of his powers and accidently crashed into a man named The Juicer. The Juicer thinks this was an attack and get on the defensive. The two began to fight In the meantime a man named Solitary was working in a lab trying to make a method of faster travel. Something backfires and he was knocked unconcious. When he wakes he's in a desert and see's people flying in the sky attacking eachother. Almost trapped in a tornado Solitary thinks he's under the attack too!. This is when his second power begins to emerge. A flock of birds fall under his spell and begin to follow his orders. He subconsiously manipulates them to make them more aggressive. The fight escalates between the three until an explosion is heard. The three stop and all head in the direction towards it. A U.S. base was blown up due to a natural gas leak. The three use there powers to extinguish the fire and save a few U.S. members. In return for their help they are offered alegiance, but they all decline. heading back to the desert they all discuss their problems with the factions and their wars. Together they decide to make a new group to protect the weak and eventually put an end to the wars. A Fishing Trip The Accord were alerted by a ship being attacked in the Gulf of Mexico. They sprang into action knowing they had to keep their land safe. When they got there they saw giant tentacles shootting out of the water grabbing the sailors and drowing them. The Accord flew onto the ship and began to defend against the Kraken. However once they arrived on the ship they realized it was full of pirates and bandits. They quickly changed their focus to stopping the pirates. A brawl began aboard. Outnumbered three to fifty the Accord were in trouble. Backed into a corner by the Super Powered Pirates it was looking grimm. Right before a deadly blow was struck to the Juicer a tentacle burst through the hull and grabbed the Captain. With the Kraken on their side the tides of the battle had changed. After some time the pirates were defeated and the Kraken, later learned to be named Kraig, joined the Accord. Being only eleven-years-old he looks up to the Accord as true heroes even though they all know how out of place they are. The loot was still left and there was no original owner in site, so the Accord decided to take it to fund their group. Base of Operations Their base is located in a pocket dimension discovered by Solitary when he was accidently sent through it into Mexico. While Solitary used his augmented mind to discover while trying to discover a faster way of travel, create it and its true owners are unknown for now. This is used to hold refugees and house members.This makes the base almost undetectable because it isn't really in our world.This allows them acces to any part of the world almost instantly. Recruitment Drive. Known Members *Blue Aero (Founder) *The Juicer (Founder) *Solitary (Founder) *Kraig the Kraken *Party Time *Vulkyren *Brain Dead(reserve) *Angeler *Erocio capo *Dr. Sunder *Good Times *Amos *Dark Age